Spirits of Winter
by Roninarnia
Summary: Jack Frost meets North's family... Written in diary format. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of Th**e guardians belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me. Yes I should be working on my other story.  
**

**And I don't care either.  
**

* * *

Dear Journal,

From what I've heard there are other spirits of winter.

North is related to several of them: Mother Holly (His mom) Grandfather Frost (Dad) Babushka (His nice Sister) **Befana (**Crazy Sister) and Father Frost (Scary Brother) and The Snow Maiden or Snowy (Father Frost's daughter and North's niece).

But I'd only met Father Frost.

Boy he gives me the creeps. The guy has the coldest eyes I've ever seen.

Bunnymund once suggested that I was like him but North was quick to defend me.

Apparently I represent the good in Winter while Father Frost represents more of the bad.

Father Frost= The death of all living plants and trees.

Me= Snow days and the fun of childhood.

Big difference apparently.

Anyway, North wants me to meet them all. Says it would be good for me to meet other Winter related spirits.

All I care about is keeping far away from Father Frost and his daughter. I bet she's like him with the creepy eyes and cold hearted attitude.

Maybe they won't notice if I never show up.

* * *

**Mother Holly (Traditional Bringer of winter in German folklore)**

**Befana (Kind ugly witch that brings gifts instead of Santa in Italy)  
**

**Babushka (An elderly woman that brings gifts instead of Santa in Russia)  
**

**Grandfather Frost (Kindly bringer of Winter in Russia)  
**

**Father Frost (Same as Grandfather Frost and brings gifts in some cultures but changed for this story)  
**

**The Snow Maiden (Father Frost and Sister Springs daughter in Russian folklore)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Of Th**e guardians belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me. Yes I should be working on my other story.  
**

**And I don't care either.  
**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Well they did miss me and North came and dragged me to his workshop.

The first person I met was Mother Holly.

She hugged me and kissed me. Then she fussed at North for not feeding me enough: "This boy! Too skinny! Needs more food!"

Then someone pulled me away "Careful dear don't smother him."

A kindly old man smiled at me "Hello Jack. I've seen you before you young rascal! I'm Grandfather Frost and I believe you've met my wife."

Suddenly a high pitched laugh sounded and an UGLY woman dressed as a red witch came rushing into the room followed by another old woman who was not ugly and wearing a red dress and a scarf.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!"

The Witch laughed "NEVER!"

Mother Holly grabbed the bag and gave it back to the non-witch. Then she scolded the Witch.

While this was happening North explained the two woman where Befana (Witch lady) and Babushka (Non-Witch lady). His sisters. Twins.

I was good. I did not point out Babushka was prettier then Befena.

Then I felt a cold chill run through me and I slowly turned to look into the wicked black eyes of Father Frost.

He smiled and greeted me "Hello _Jack._"

I lost it and hid behind Mother Holly: "EEEEP!"

While North explained to his confused parents and sisters why I feared their INSANE brother and son I snuck outside.

At that point I decided to sneak back to my little patch of woods.

I crept along when I heard a "Hello?"

I am ashamed to say I jumped about three feet in the air and ran behind a tree.

The person laughed and peeked at me from behind the tree "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm Snowy okay?"

After making her give her solemn word that she would not turn me over to her dad I came out from behind the tree and introduced myself "Um...Hi I'm Jack Frost."

She smiled "I'm Snowy."

I shall describe her for you Journal because I feel like I have to.

Snowy has White hair, pale skin, a white shirt and a grey skirt, and with white sealskin boots. She also has bright green eyes which is unusual for a winter spirit.

She convinced me to go back inside after an hour and The evening passed without any more embarrassing girly screams.

I still gave father frost a wide berth.

* * *

**Mother Holly (Traditional Bringer of winter in German folklore)**

**Befana (Kind ugly witch that brings gifts instead of Santa in Italy)  
**

**Babushka (An elderly woman that brings gifts instead of Santa in Russia)  
**

**Grandfather Frost (Kindly bringer of Winter in Russia)  
**

**Father Frost (Same as Grandfather Frost and brings gifts in some cultures but changed for this story)  
**

**The Snow Maiden (Father Frost and Sister Springs daughter in Russian folklore)  
**


End file.
